Of Fire And Ice
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: oneshot. contest fic. A moment between Draco and Ginny during the Carrows rein of the school.


**A/N: For the "Girls of Harry Potter" Challenge, by MidnightEmberMisery. I'm sure it was supposed to be romantic, but I just cannot bring myself to write love with these two characters, lust possibly, love, never. I truly do like this work though, I think it captures the moment and a dark Draco exceptionally well.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice  
From what I've tasted of desire,  
I hold with those who favor fire  
But if I had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice_

_-Robert Frost_

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror and flinched. She didn't recognize the broken girl in front of her. She studied the angular structure of her face, her high cheekbones, and the way that her brow bones seemed slightly slanted. She put a hand up to her cheek, and lightly traced the purplish bruise that was forming underneath her skin. It was almost beautiful in a way, the way the blood lay just underneath the thin barrier of flesh in a speckled pattern. It reminded her of a delicate lace. She pressed the tips of her fingers into her skin, just enough to feel the dull throb of her newest bruise. The dull ache reminded her that it was all real. She needed to remind herself it was real, because if she didn't, she might think it was just her imagination, and that it was all okay. Ginny knew better, it was all painfully real, and very much not okay.

Thinking over how she had gotten to where she was now only made Ginny hate herself more, she was disgusted by herself. She resisted the temptation to slam the mirror down and shatter it. She deserved this. She deserved to have to look in a mirror every day and think of how guilty she truly was, and how sick she must be. She didn't know what was worse, that she allowed herself to become tangled into the ever winding web of lust and deceit that her one time lover had weaved, or that she enjoyed it all so much. She had been completely overwhelmed by the moment. She didn't quite remember how it had begun. All she remembered was looking into his eyes, his smoldering eyes, and then losing all of her inhibitions, and all of her wits, and all of herself.

She had reached up to trace the contours of his face, she didn't know why, but it happened so quickly. As if her feather light touch had ignited a fire in him, but he handled her as if he would die if he didn't have her. He had roughly pushed her up into the wall and his mouth roughly trailed a warm patch of kissed down her neck, leaving a hot, burning trail behind it. She struggled at first, but then she had been overwhelmed by the sensations he caused in her, just with the slightest touch, and she had allowed herself to enjoy it. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing him back, and she was running her hands along his body, needing to feel more of him. Needing to get closer to him and feel his heat upon her flesh. She tugged at his clothing and he swiftly guided them into a broom closet, not once breaking their kiss. Once inside, he ripped her shirt open, and paused momentarily when he saw the fading yellow bruises along her abdomen, but his hesitation lasted momentarily before he smirked and captured her mouth again with his.

They quickly undressed each other, and he did things to her body that Ginny had never experienced before. She moaned with pleasure and allowed him to do those things to her, what else could she do? She'd never felt so alive. This part of her had never been ignited before. She knew it was wrong, and she kept thinking to stop. She was screaming at herself to stop, to think about Harry, to think about who she was with and all that he had done wrong. She hated herself for enjoying the way he was making her feel, but his hands and mouth were causing her to make sounds she didn't know she was capable of, and he continued. All too quickly she found him settled in between her, and before she could truly grasp what was about to happen, he trusted quickly into her.

She felt as if she were being torn in half and she screamed out in pain. He bent to her and captured her mouth again with his, cutting off her cries. He continued to thrust, pumping in and out of her, allowing no time for her small body to adjust. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. She could feel herself ripping with every second that passed. She dug her nails into his back hoping the pain would make him stop, but it only seemed to urge him on. Finally, after what seemed like ages to her, he slowed and she felt his body shudder inside of her own. His breathing was labored, but instead of resting beside her he removed himself quickly and scowled at the mess he had made of her. Using his wand he cleared the pinkish blood from his body and began to dress. She wiped at her tears and waited for it to come. She knew what he was thinking, he had soiled himself and he was angry, it could have only been worse if her blood had been muddy. She shivered in the freezing room and made to cover herself. His eyes followed her movements as she pressed her arms into her body, hiding as best as she could. He smirked.

"Why so modest now? You were so happy to undress for me a few moments ago." He whispered coldly. Ginny felt as if a dagger made of ice had been plunged into her heart. He may have well just called her a whore.

"You." She started, unable to speak properly. "You touched me." She stated, her voice shaking. She watched his pale, snow white face twist into an incomprehensible expression. He reached a hand up to her face, lifting her chin to look at him properly. She hadn't realized until that moment exactly how ice cold his touch was. It was as if there was no blood circulating underneath his skin. But of course no blood pulsated through his veins, there was no heart to pump it. His wintry grey eyes pierced into her chocolate brown ones and he whispered in a deadly voice.

"Never." He began. "Never, let me hear you suggest that I would touch you, ever again." He quickly dropped the hand from her chin and pulled it back before bringing it across her face as forcefully as he could. The power behind his blow knocked her backwards and she staggered into the cold stone wall. He swept out of the room and left her there, bleeding and broken. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, and she cried. _  
_


End file.
